


Passion

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

Blaine wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he sat down by the piano in one of the practice rooms at NYU, but it didn’t matter. He kept playing, putting all of himself into the music, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the melody, wanting to forget, at least for a little while, about all of his troubles. Hitting one last note, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath, the sudden silence in the room ringing in his ears. Looking down at the piano, he sighed, touching the keyboard fleetingly for the last time before grabbing his music sheets and putting them in his bag.

“That was beautiful.” Suddenly, a voice sounded somewhere behind him, making Blaine jump and turn around with wide eyes. There was a guy standing in the doorway, Blaine had seen him around before, looking at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” They guy quickly said, the slight blush coloring his cheeks.

Feeling his heart slow down after the initial shock, Blaine smiled to reassure the stranger. “It’s okay. Do you need the practice room? Because I’m going now, I’ve been here for way too long anyway.” He said, gathering his things and standing up.

“No, actually… It’s going to sound so creepy.” The man groaned to himself, shaking his head with embarrassment, and Blaine couldn’t help but grin, he was so adorable. “I heard you play and when I peeked inside, like the creepy stalker that you must think I am, I saw you and you seemed to be very… passionate about it.” The words stumbled out of the man’s mouth and he bit his lip nervously, as if he just realized what he said.

“Oh.” Blaine said and, this time, it was him who blushed. He didn’t realize how expressive he was being while he played, and he was pretty sure he must have looked ridiculous.

“It looked like something was troubling you and, I guess, I just wanted to ask if you want to talk about it.” The man shrugged with a small smile. “I know it sounds weird, but, sometimes, it’s easier to rant to a complete stranger.”

“You know what.” Blaine said, suddenly feeling that it was, in fact, an excellent idea, he really needed to let out what he had been bottling up inside of him, and playing wasn’t enough. Also, the fact the stranger was absolutely gorgeous certainly didn’t hurt. “I might take you up on that. Now, if you’re not too busy?”

The man looked at him, the surprise evident in his eyes, but with a warm smile on his face. He walked closer to Blaine, giving him his hand to shake. “I’m Kurt.”

“Blaine.” He replied, not able to stop the grin spreading on his face.

“So, Blaine.” Kurt said, his blue eyes studying him closely. “Coffee? I know a great place nearby.”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

 

In the coffee shop, after getting their drinks, they sat by the small table next to window, and Kurt propped up his elbows, looking intently at Blaine.

“Okay, Blaine. Rant, I’m all ears.” He said with a smirk.

Blaine set his coffee aside and sighed, gathering his thoughts. “It’s about my parents.” He eventually said, feeling the rage and hurt inside of him the moment he thought about the conversation with his mother earlier that day. “I’m studying music and they don’t like it very much. In fact, they don’t like it at all.”

Kurt frowned. “Why?”

“Because, let me quote, it’s a waste of time.” Blaine said, rolling his eyes and staring through the window, his fingers tightening on the coffee cup. “But I don’t care about what they think. I just started my sophomore year. I pay for it from the scholarship and I’m working in a little bookstore to pay for my apartment, food and all this stuff.”

Pausing, to calm himself down, he looked at Kurt and saw how clenched his jaw was and the fire blazing in his eyes. It made him feel a lot better, knowing that there was at least one person that understood him. “Today, my mother called. Asking if I applied to any law schools.” He said, remembering how disappointed she sounded when he reminded her that was already studying something else, and that he had no intention of changing that.

“That’s what bothers me the most, you know? Not their disapproval, I can deal with that. Their denial is what pisses me off, it feels like coming out all over again.” Blaine said bitterly, shaking his head and catching a curious look from Kurt. “I came out ages ago and they still keep asking me if there are any nice girls that I’m interested in. Even though I told them, a thousand times, in a very clear way, that I am gay.”

The fell quiet for a while, drinking their coffees and, a few minutes later Kurt broke the silence. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly, looking at Blaine sadly. “But you know what? Screw them!” He suddenly exclaimed and Blaine couldn’t help but smile at that. “You should be proud of yourself. I am proud of you.” Kurt continued, his features softening. “Despite all of that, you’re still pushing through. You’re still doing something that is your true passion. You’re still being yourself, no matter how much they want you to be someone else.”

Listening to Kurt’s words, Blaine could feel his heart clenching and his eyes welling up. He didn’t even know how to express how grateful he was for what Kurt was saying, but Kurt seemed to understand, once again proving that he was excellent at reading him. Grabbing Blaine’s hand, he squeezed it encouragingly, smiling when Blaine looked up at him.

“Thank you.” Blaine finally said when he felt like his voice wouldn’t be to shaky. “That’s exactly what I needed to hear today.”

“Anytime.” Kurt replied, still holding Blaine’s hand and Blaine wished he would keep doing that, he really didn’t mind. “I mean it. Here’s my number.” Kurt added, taking out a pen from his bag and scribbling his number on the napkin. “Whenever you need to talk or you’re just looking for some company – call me.” He smiled, sliding the napkin to Blaine.

They talked for two more hours, sitting in the coffee shop, getting refills of their coffees, and Blaine kind of wished that it didn’t have to end. Kurt was smart and witty, they had a lot in common and the conversation seemed to flow easily, easier than with any of Blaine’s friends. Eventually, both of them had to head home, so they stood up reluctantly, exiting the coffee shop, standing outside and wondering what to say.

“I had a really great time.” Kurt suddenly said, smiling shyly at Blaine. “Repeat, soon?”

“Of course.” Blaine nodded and, after only a short moment of hesitation, he took a step closer, kissing Kurt lightly on the cheek. “Thank you.” He said quietly, and, with one last goodbye, they parted, both going home with huge grins on their faces.

Blaine was almost at his apartment when he got a text from Kurt, asking if he was available during the weekend. He quickly texted back, saying that he had no plans, and he couldn’t help but hope that maybe this was the beginning not only of a beautiful friendship, but maybe something more as well.

 

(It was. And when Blaine’s mother called him again, a couple of weeks later, at seven o’clock in the morning, to, once again, ask him about girls and law schools, Kurt who was not a morning person _at all,_ snatched the phone from Blaine’s hand, telling his mother exactly what he thought about her, and set the phone on the nightstand, looking at Blaine with eyes wide when he fully realized what he did. After being speechless for a few seconds, Blaine surged forward, kissing Kurt passionately, pulling his body closer and, soon enough, the room filled with the breathless gasps, groans and moans, and the sounds of their skin slapping together. It wasn’t until they were lying on the bed, panting, all sweaty and sated, that Blaine realized that Kurt, accidentally, didn’t hang up and that they were still on the line. Quickly pressing the red button, they stared at each other for a few seconds and then burst out in fits of laughter.

Well, maybe now his mother would stop asking if he had found a girlfriend yet.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135340627584/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
